For the First Time
by Tori Paige
Summary: Draco is an alcoholic and Hermione is sick of him being drunk all the time. She wants out. OneShot. Songfic. For the First Time by The Script


**A/N: Hey everyone just a song fic I thought of. The song is For the First Time by The Script. At first when I heard the song I instantly thought of Dramione so here is what I imagined it to be ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dramione, or Harry Potter. I also don't own the rights to the song For the First Time by the Script. **

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>The front door slammed getting the blonde's attention as he sat on the coach in his tipsy stage holding a empty beer bottle in his hand.<p>

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you get your arse out here this instant!" came the scream of his wife from the kitchen. He heard banging which meant she was probably hiding his bottles. That was alright though, he had his hiding places.

Placing the empty bottle on the Draco got up and stumbled towards the kitchen, stopping to lean against the doorway to look at Hermione, his wife of 5 years. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Hermione screamed. "I want you to get up your lazy ass and get a job. It's been months, Draco. MONTHS!" This was all they seemed to be doing lately, yelling, screaming, and when alone, crying.

"Shut up. I will get a job when I want to." He scowled.

"I have had enough!" Hermione yelled, throwing a wine bottle at the wall near Draco. The bottle smashing to pieces. Draco had nearly dodged the glass as he stormed towards the main door of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" She followed him not stopping till she was a few feet away from the door where he stood in the doorway ready to leave, her wand in her hand.

"To the bar. Don't wait up." He slammed the door in her face, not even caring that at that moment she was leaning against the door with tears streaming down her face.

_**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,**__  
><em>_**While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,**__  
><em>_**And we don't know how,**__  
><em>_**How we got in to this mad situation,**__  
><em>_**Only doing things out of frustration**_

Draco sat on the stool of the bar near their apartment. Shot after shot, and after the second one he told the bartender to leave the bottle. The bartender didn't refuse Draco, but only when he was left with no money did the bartender kick him out. He had a problem, it was true. He didn't know when this problem started but it did. At home, things were rough. There was always yelling, and shouting, that they had to use silencing charms on the apartment so neighbors wouldn't call the police.

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,  
>She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,<br>I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
>And we don't know how,<br>How we got into this mess  
>is it god's test,<br>Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,**_

Things use to be good for them; their relationship was strong, and healthy. During their school years they had a happy time, their friends even accepted that they were together after a while. After the war Draco knew he didn't want to lose Hermione, so 5 years later after the war ended here they are. He's in the bar drinking his life away, while she's struggling to deal with all of this. He was fired from his job, his problems, and her love for him makes her stay. How long though till she leaves him behind? Is this all his fault for the situation they are in? Is it because in the past he made fun of Hermione, and joined the Death Eaters, even if it was by force? Was this all a test, to prove he was worth her love, because if it was he was doing a shitty job. Taking another gulp of the cup of firewhiskey he stared at the wooden car top with a blank expression. One would think he was drunk and ready to pass out. His tolerance for this drink though, it would be awhile till he was in a drunken state.

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**_

Everything was hard, the ministry was out to get him. He was in a mess that he didn't know how to fix. The jobs he had all fired him for drinking on the job. It wasn't his fault though, it was theirs. That was what he always said; it was what he told Hermione. That got him another night in the bar though.

"Boy," the bartender said to him. "I think you had enough." The man tried taking the bottle away from Draco.

"I will tell you when I had enough." Draco snapped while holding the bottle to himself.

_**But we're gonna start by**__  
><em>_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,**__  
><em>_**Sit talking up all night,**__  
><em>_**Saying things we haven't for a while**__  
><em>_**A while ya**__  
><em>_**We're smiling but we're close to tears,**__  
><em>_**Even after all these years,**__  
><em>_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time**_

They use to have fun, and go out dancing. Sometimes they would just dance for fun with the music playing. Soft and slow so they could be close together. Draco smiled and muttered. "We had it all..." They used to spend nights together just sitting and talking. They use to drink wine together and curl up on the sofa and watch a muggle thing called a movie. All the things they used to do never ended up in tears unless it was something to cry about. She showed him a different world then what he was raised from, but now they are all fake smiles for the people they need to put on a show for. They smiled once for real, he sometimes he wishes the spark would back from before.

_**She's in line at the dole**_  
><em><strong>With her head held high (high)<strong>_  
><em><strong>While I just lost my job but<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't lose my pride<strong>_

Since he lost his job, Hermione had been trying to help him get one. She was all set at her line of work, but even then they are chopping people off from the departments. The wizarding world was going in crumbles, and he was one of the pieces that broke off. The whole time she has had her held her head up high, trying to help him out. All she was doing was making their relationship worse. Both of them had their pride and wouldn't give that up. Draco set down the bottle and sat up straight. He may be the lowest of the low but he had his pride. The one thing other than the clothes on his back and the wedding band that he had left.

_**But we both know how,**_  
><em><strong>How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you pick yourself up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You get kicked to the dirt,<br>Trying to make it work but,  
>Man these times are hard,<strong>_

Hermione picked up bottle after bottle of whiskey, and cans of beer. She didn't know why she put up with him, Draco. She loved him, and sometimes love hurts. They use to have fun times but now everything hurts. Nothing was getting better. Then everything had changed, even the man who she once knew. She wants it to work...but how long till she gave up? How long till she was too far in to leave?

_**But we're gonna start by,**_  
><em><strong>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sit talking up all night,<br>Doing things we haven't for a while,  
>A while ya,<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
>Even after all these years,<br>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.**_

All she did now was clean up after their fights, which happened most often then not. It was tiring. She wished they could go back to before, when they were first married. Even if she went back 6 years ago she knew she would be happier then she was now. Her and Draco, people said they wouldn't work. Harry, Ginny, even Ron said they wouldn't work. She ignored them though, and on her wedding day they were there in the seats, watching her be married off to the blonde git.

_**Yeah...**_

After their wedding things were fine up till the death of Draco's mother, then he just snapped. He started drinking, and hiding it from her. Then he started drinking at home so she could find him drunk on the couch passed out. the fights didn't happen for a year after that, she was expecting them though. The tension was just blowing up like a balloon, and one day it popped. He had never hit her, he got angry and threw stuff, but he never once hurt her.

_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,**_  
><em><strong>Sit talking up all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saying thing we haven't for a while,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're smiling but we're close to tears,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even after all these years,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time<strong>_

Draco shook his head and got off the bar stool. Laying down some sickles and knuts he walked fast to the door barely stumbling. He had this feeling that she might leave him. If Hermione left him, well he didn't know what he would do. This feeling he was getting, he knew if he didn't go back now. She would be gone forever, that thought was what made him start running towards the apartment, almost knocking over a bunch of people as he pushed through them.

_**For the first time**_  
><em><strong>Oh for the first time, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah for the first time, <strong>_  
><em><strong>(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the first time)<strong>_

Hermione grabbed her duffle bag from her bedroom closet and started throwing her things in her bag. She went as fast as she could and made sure she didn't leave anything behind. It was easier to leave when Draco wasn't there, she might even not have to see him ever again after this. That was her plan, she needed to think ahead. Walking towards the living room she left her hands glaze the walls, none of the photos she wanted to take with her, they belonged to Draco. A couple tears strayed down her face as she looked at the picture of them on her wedding day, and then the picture of just them lying down in each other's arms. The pictures were moving and they looked so happy. Her eyes were sparkling in her wedding photo. They had an outdoor wedding and the sun shined behind them. Mr. Weasley had walked her down the aisle since her parents looked happier without knowing who she was, they were better off not worrying about her. It was a wonderful day, and she wished she could relive it, with all the knowledge she had now she would know how to fix things.

Hermione softly smiled at the memory that formed in her head of their wedding, and all those moments which she felt like she just took her first breath of air around Draco. Stroking the picture she took them off the mantle and placed them in the bag.

Hearing banging on the door she froze, it could be anyone, or it could be Draco. If it was Draco she would push him aside and leave, Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind her staying at their place. Opening the door her breath caught in her throat.

"Draco..." She murmured.

_**Oh these times are hard, **_  
><em><strong>Yeah they're making us crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give up on me baby<strong>_

Draco banged on the door over and over again. He needed to stop her, his heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the door to open, he could always blast it, but he wasn't in the state of mind to do spells at the moment. He should be pissed drunk right now but he wasn't, he always had a tolerance for the stuff. Which made it harder for him to get drunk, right now though he wished he never touched a bottle of that shit. It only messed up his life, and he might lose the girl he loved. His mind was foggy but he could still make sense of things around him, of what was going on.

A moment later Hermione opened the door, her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He had caused that, he had caused her all the pain that was in her expression. Glancing down he saw the duffle bag in her arms. He had caused her to pack up, but she wasn't leaving.

"Hermione... Please... Don't go..." He said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

_**Oh these times are hard, **_  
><em><strong>Yeah they're making us crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give up on me baby<strong>_

"I...I have to Draco." Hermione said while trying to push past him, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he led them inside the house. Being that close to him she could tell he had been drinking again, and yet he seemed almost sober.

Over the years Draco had changed, his eyes were bloodshot almost every night, and he was just different.

"No you don't. I will change." He pleaded. "Please...don't give up on me. I need you..."

_**Oh these times are hard,**_  
><em><strong>Yeah they're making us crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give up on me baby<strong>_

He was pleading; he didn't want her to go. He needed her. "Hermione...I know I have been an ass. Just...give me one more chance..." He was holding in tears at this point. He had finally realized something. " I think I know what you have been trying to tell me all along.."

She nodded urging him to go on.

"Sweetie...I'm an alcoholic ..."

_**Don't give up on me baby...**_

Flicking her wand Hermione shut the door with a spell, and then she pulled Draco in for a hug. Feeling his tears on her shoulder she held him and didn't let go. "Oh, baby. I know..." A few tears left her own eyes as she held Draco; he needed her in his time of need. They would get through this.

"I knew all along..." She whispered.

_**Yeah...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all have enjoyed ^^**

**Please review :)**

**~Tori Sohma**


End file.
